Fish Flingers
leftA minigame hivatalos világa: 89. left|100%|Fish Flingers thumb|250px|A játékos fish Flingers-t játszik. A Fish Flingers egy csak memberek számára elérhető Distraction and Diversion (rövidítve D&D), amit 2010 Március 23.-án implementáltak a játékba. Elkezdéséhez nincs semmilyen szint, quest vagy item követelmény. A RuneScape-ben található nagyobb horgászhelyeken helyezkednek el a horgászok, melyeket a térképen a D&D jelzés is jelöl. Egy kis csevegést követően a Fish Flingers várakozó területére (waiting area) kerülhetünk. Naponta maximum 2 belépőjegyet (entry ticket-re) kaphatsz. A minigame Islan Anglerine kapott helyszínt: A 10 perces verseny alatt kiválaszthatsz különböző csalikat, horgokat és súlyokat különbféle halak horgászatához. A képességed és hatékonyságod fogja meghatározni, hogy mekkora súlyú halat foghatsz, melyek után pontokat (score) kapsz. A végső pontszám szerint pedig tapasztalati pont, token, medálok szerezhetőek. Fontos megjegyezni, hogy a fishing szinted nem számít (ellentétben a jutalom tapasztalati ponttal). Minden játékos egyenlő esélyekkel indul. A megszerzett tapasztalati pont jelentős, sokkal több, mint amennyit normál körülmények között megszerezhetnél ennyi idő alatt. A játék két alkalommal kapott frissítést: 2012 Június 6.-án, valamint 2012 Július 24.-én. Követelmények thumb|right|Ezt az üzenetet kapod, ha extra jegyet találsz.Minden egyes versenyhez belépőjegyre van szükség. A fisherman számolja a jegyeid számát, így neked semmit nem kell vinned. Ad továbbá naponta kettő darab jegyet, illetve további jegyeket kaphatsz a verseny alatt, normál horgászhelyen történő horgászatnál és Living Rock Caverns-ben is. Jegyeket igényelhetsz minden másnap amennyiben tíz, vagy annál kevesebb jegyed van. Kilenc jegy esetén csak egyet kapsz. Így naponta minimum két versenyen vehetsz részt egy normál ciklus alatt. Abban az esetben, ha a jegyeidet megtartod, akkor naponta tíz versenyen vehetsz részt. Mindkét esethez természetesen hozzáadódhatnak a talált jegyek. A jegyeken kívül nincs más követelmény (szint, tárgy). Olyan tárgyakat viselhetsz, amilyeneket szeretnél. A familiar-ok nem jelnnek meg a versenyben, hátralévő idejük nem csökken, azaz szünetel. A játék célja A Fish Flingersnek három fő célja van. Az első: a többi játékossal versenyzel a maximum pontért. A második: a lehető legtöbb tapasztalat szerzés fishingben. A harmadik: játék a maximum tokenekért (összes fogott hal darab / 4). A játék végén a szerzett pontszám alapján jutalmaznak tapasztalati ponttal és medálokkal. Maximum nagyjából tapasztalat szerezhető (bővebben lenn az exp táblázat), ami lényegesen több, mint amit normál horgászással szerezhetnél ennyi idő alatt. A medálokat és tokeneket a fishermannál válthatod be. A jutalmakról bővebben a jutalmak részben. A játék végén a legtöbb pontot szerző öt játékos állhat fel a pódiumra. Az igazi versenyszelleműek a 86. világban mérettethetik meg magukat (ez a hivatalos Fish Flingers world). Ha itt eljutsz a pódium felső fokáig, akkor bizony elmondhatod, hogy a legjobb horgászok közé tartozol. Minden célra kialakított stratégia kis mértékben eltér. Annál jobb, minél több játékos van, így megoszthatják egymással az információkat. Bár kevés játékos esetén sokkal könnyebb jó helyezést elérni. A játék menete thumb|A játékos feje fölött repül a hal Versenyek időtartama Minden 20. percben kezdődik verseny, amely 10 percig tart. Ezt 10 perces várakozási idő követi. Ezen idők a világokat érintő lag függvényében eltérhetnek. A versenyek nagyjából minden világon egyszerre kezdődnek. Ha elkésel a versenyről, akkor meg kell várni a következő kezdést. A hátralévő idő meghatározásához egyszerűen beszélj a fishermannel, vagy a feleségével a fishing guilden kívül. Ha van Tackle boxod, jobb klikkelj rá és az egyik opció megmutatja a következő kezdés időpontját. Belépés a versenybe thumb|180px|A Fisherman Ahhoz, hogy belépj egy versenybe, beszélj bármelyik fishermannel a versenyt megelőző 5 percben, aki elteleportál Isla Angleiren-be. A fishermaneket számos helyen megtalálhatod a népszerű horgász helyek környékén. Ha azt választod, hogy maradni szeretnél egy verseny befejeztével, akkor nincs szükség teleportálásra és 5 perces várakozásra. Megjegyzés: Az összes teleportálási mód le van tiltva a várakozó területen. Teleportáláshoz először el kell hagynod azt a portál segítségével. Egyéb mágikus spellek szintén tiltva vannak, a spellbook és prayer fülek elérhetetlenek. A fishermanek a következő helyen elérhetőek: *Inside the Fishing Guild *Catherby beach *Southern part of Living Rock Caverns *Shilo Village *Piscatoris Fishing Colony *Barbarian Village *North-west of Lumbridge *South-east of Lumbridge Swamp *South-west of Draynor Village *Burthorpe *At the docks south of Burgh de Rott *On the shores of the Barbarian Outpost Nyomok (Clue) A fisherman minden játékos számára elmond egy nyomot (a várakozó területen, ha megkérdezed tőle) a versenyt megelőző 4 perc alatt. Ajánlott ezt megkérdezni. Amennyiben a verseny előtt 4.-5. perc között kérdezed meg, akkor ezt fogja mondani: "We're still tidying from the last competition. Give me a minute and I'll have that hint for you." ("Még az előző verseny eredményeit dolgozzuk fel. Adj még egy percet és el fogom árulni). A nyomok arra valók, hogy elérhesd a 100% ratingot egyes halak esetén. Jó stratégia, ha ezeket megosztod a többi versenyzővel (különösképpen jól jöhet egy friend chat), így maximalizáld a tökéletes kombináció felfedezését. A fisherman által adott nyom 3 részből áll: a hal típusa, a hely, valamint a felszerelés típusa (csali vagy horog, vagy súly). A hal típusa lényegtelen, ne is foglalkozz vele. A nyomok kimazsolázását alább láthatod: Csalira vonatkozó nyomok Horogra vonatkozó nyomok Alább láthatod a fisherman tippjeinek a magyarázatát: "You’ll find drift herring at the docks. That species is fairly normal and doesn’t need a special hook. A normal hook should catch them just fine." Standard horog - docks. "You'll find thunder trout at the river. That species has a small mouth, so you'll need to take that into account when choosing your hook." Slim horog - river. "You'll find drift herring at the docks. That species tends to nibble its food, so a double hook will help to catch them." Double horog - docks. "You'll find jubilant salmon at the lake. That species has a wide mouth, so you'll need to take that into account when choosing your hook." Larger horog - lake. "You'll find spined herring at the river. They're clever and can spot metal a mile off. You´d better think carefully about what type of hook you use." Wooden vagy bone horog - river. Súlyra vonatkozó nyomok You'll find skipping cod at the lake. They've been spotted close to the shore, so you won't need much weight on your line to reach them. 1 vagy 2 (közeli). You'll find crested cod at the docks. They've been seen a fair distance from the shore, but not too far. You'll need to attach a few weights to your line to reach them. 3 vagy 4 (közepes). You'll find gentle trout at the lake. They've been sighted far from the shore, so attach lots of weights to your line to reach them. 5 vagy 6 (távoli). Játékmenet Amint a játék elkezdődik, fuss ki a várakozó területről a négy hely egyikére, válaszd ki a csalit, horgot, a súlyokat és nyomd meg a cast gombot (vagy kattints a hordóra). Horgászhelyek thumb|300px|Isla Anglerine horgászhelyei Amikor a szigetre érkezel, a várakozó területre kerülsz (egy négyzet a térképen). Amint a játék elkezdődik ezen helyek egyikére futhatsz (lake, beach, river vagy dock). Két dock van, de ezek azonosak. Horgászhelyek relevanciája a kezdő területhez: *Lake - north (Tó - észak) *River - north east (Folyó - kelet) *Beach - far north east (Part - észak-kelet) *Docks - one east, one west (Dokk - kelet vagy nyugat) Hat különböző típusú halat foghatsz: *Bass *Cod *Herring *Pike *Salmon *Trout A halak elhelyezkedése minden versenyben más. Némely helyeken egy fajta hal, míg más helyen két fajta is van. Kattints a 'Ratings' gombra a Status Panelen, hogy lásd mely halak mely területhez tartoznak. Ha minden fajtából szeretnél fogni legalább egyet, akkor az összes helyen kell horgásznod (lake, river, dock, beach). 2012 Július 24.-én történt frissítés következtében a Ratings gomb már a versenyt megelőzően elérhető. Így jobban meg tudod tervezni a stratégiád (mely helyeken van két fajta hal, ahová ugyebár két helyes szerelék kombináció tartozik). Irányítás thumb|Control Panel A verseny kezdetekor megjelenik a control panel az inventory-d helyén. A cél, hogy megtaláld a 100%-os kombinációt a súly, csali és horog változtatásával. Természetesen minden helyhez más és más helyes kombináció tartozik. 8 fajta csali, 6 különböző horog és 6 féle súlyból lehet választani. A kiválasztásukhoz a képekre kell kattintanod. Egyszerre csak egy csali és horog választható, a súlyt azonban lehet kombinálni. Status Panel thumb|300px|Status Panel A verseny kezdetekor a Stauts Panel megjelenik a képernyő tetején. Ez mutatja meg, hogy milyen halat fogtál milyen szerelékkel és ez milyen ratingot eredményezett. Ezt elrejtheted, ekkor a mérete egy sorra redukálódik. Egy bar mutatja a hely halállományát (depletion). Ha ez az érték eléri a 100%-ot, a hely szintje 1-el emelkedik (ezt a szintet a bar-tól jobbra találod). Ekkor már sokkal ritkábban fogsz halat fogni. Bár általában az új helyhez tartozó kombináció felfedezésével elvesztegetett idő miatt figyelmen kívül szokták hagyni a halállományt (kivéve ha medálokra hajtasz). A halállomány nagyban függ a játékban lévő versenyzők számától. A szóló játék emeli legjobban ezt az értéket. 3.3% / hal nullás szinten, első szinten pedig 10% / hal-al növekszik. Arány (Rating) Minden választás (csali, horog, súly) eltalálása 33% ratingot eredményez. Az abszolút helytelen választás 0%-ot eredményez, míg a majdnem helyes pedig 16%-ot. A legkönnyebb stratégia, hogy először az első csalival, súllyal és horoggal horgászol. Ekkor a csalit változtatod, majd a horgot és a súlyokat amíg el nem éred a 100%-ot. A megfelelő csali esetén 33%-ratingot kapsz, persze természetesen ez lehet egyből magasabb is, ha a horog vagy a súlyt is eltaláltad vagy majdnem eltaláltad elsőre. Miután megtaláltad az első megfelelő szereléket, a többi halhoz már könnyeben fogod megtalálni, mert minden helyes kombinációban csak egy csali,horog és súly kombinációja szerepelhet. Például, ha az első csali a jó kombináció az adott helyen, akkor a másik hal helyes kombinációjában ez már nem szerepelhet. Sok játékos feljegyzi az adott helyhez tartozó kombinációt, hogy könnyebben találja meg a következőt. A Ratings gomb a felfedezett helyes kombinációkról is információt szolgál. A nagy hal (Big Fish) Amikor már egy ideje 100%-os ratingal fogod a halakat a horgodra akadhat a nagy hal. Ekkor a chat ablakban megjelenik egy figyelmeztetés. Ez csak akkor történhet, ha egy versenyben többen vesznek részt (egyedül amúgy sem lennél képes kifogni), illetve, ha a környéken még nem jött elő a nagy hal. A környező játékosok is megkapják ezt a figyelmeztető üzenetet annak érdekében, hogy segítsenek (assist) neked kifogni. Akárhányszor assistálhatnak neked, de csak az első 6 után jár nekik jutalom. Ha a nagy hal megjelenik, vagy valaki horgára akad, akkor a víz intenzíven buborékozni kezd. Assistálni úgy tudsz, hogy a buborékokra kattintasz. A buborékok fölé kerül, hogy hány játékos assistol, illetve, százalékban kifejezve az előrehaladottsága. Amikor kifogod a nagy halad az assistoló játékosok is részesülnek a jutalomból. Súlya általában 220kg és 250kg lehet. Előnyös várni pár pillanatot, majd beállni segíteni, így a nagy hal mellett még számos kisebbet is foghatsz. Megjegyzés: Az eredeti horgász (aki megakasztotta a nagy halat)eldobja, a többi assistáló játékos továbbra is részesülni fog a nagy halból; ez kissebb csapatok számára hasznos. Ha a cast gomb, vagy a clear line gomb segítségével engeded el halat, akkor a következő percben 0% eséllyel foghatsz nagy halat. A csali, horog és a súly nem számít amikor nagy halat fogsz. Egy versenyben maximum 3 nagy halat foghatsz (amit te akasztottál meg). Az első 6 assist esetén is részesülsz. Mivel az a célod, hogy a 100%-os kombinációt olyan gyorsan megtaláld, ahogyan csak tudod, létezik pár stratégia, hogy felgyorsítja a keresési folyamatot. Két fajta hal sohasem fogható ugyanazzal a csali, horog és súly kombinációjával. Tehát például ha az egyik halfajtánál ez a 100%: 'worms, standard, 1', akkor a másik öt fajta halnál már nem szerepelhet ez a kombináció tökéletes kombinációként. Ez felgyorsíthatja a folyamatot, ha feljegyzed vagy emlékszel rá. Oszd meg mindig a kapott nyomot (clue) és 100%-os kombinációkat a játékosokkal (egy friend chat még hasznosabb erre a célra). Ez is csökkentheti némileg a keresés idejét. Stratégia A jó horog megtalálása Azonos típusú horgok: Horog taktika A legelső dolog, amiben változtatni kell a szereléket, az a horog, mert erre elég mindösszesen három próbálkozás. Van 3 szetted (slim és standard, large és double, wood és bone). Ezek egyikével kell kezdeni. Valójában nem magát a horgot, hanem a horog szettet kell váltani. Tehát ha standard horgot választottál, akkor bármire válthatsz a slim kivételével. A helyes horogra is kaphatsz tippeket. Öt különböző lehetőség van, ezekből az alábbi következtetés vonható le: Csali taktika A csalik azonosságai: frame|Csali választásának szemléltetése A helyes horog megtalálása után jöhet a csali. Ha a helyes taktikát választod, a csali is kiderülhet három próbálkozásból, bár ez lényegesen nehezebb a horoghoz képest. A nyolc különböző csalit fogjuk fel úgy, hogy ezek egy nyolccszög csúcsait jelképezik, ahol a csaliknak a típusa és szomszédos csúcspontok között kapcsolat áll fenn (szín vagy alak). A leggyorsabb módszer, ha az első csali típust választod és azt eltolod három, vagy négy csúcspont távolságra. Öt különböző lehetőség van: Helyes súly megtalálása Súly taktikák Ha eltalálod a helyes horgot és csalit elsőre, a ratingnak 66%, 83% vagy 100%-nak kell lennie. Ha nincs meg a 100%, akkor még a helyes súlyt is meg kell találni. Ha a súlyod 1-el fölötte, vagy alatta van a helyes kombinációnak, akkor 16% ratingot kapsz. Helyes választás esetén 33%-ot. A helyes súly megválasztásához az első lépés a medium, hiszen ez engedi, hogy fölé vagy alá menj. Ez le fogja fedni mindhárom súlyt, mert ha az 1. vagy a 3. jó, 16%-ot kapsz. Ha a 2. akkor pedig 33%-ot. Ezeket felpakolhatod 4,5,6 értékekre könnyedén. Ha az 1,2,3 szint nem volt jó, akkor vidd le 4-re (1. és 3. súly). Ha 33%-ot kapsz ez a helyes. Ha 16%-ot akkor az 5 helyes, ha 0%-ot, akkor pedig a 6 helyes. Vagy, csak szimplán próbálgasd végig, nehogy elveszd a fonalat - a halakat elég gyorsan fogod és egy egyszerű taktika esetén is könnyű összezavarodni. 83%-os taktika Ha bármikor 83%-ot kapsz, nem kell végigjárnod a fent leírtakat. A háromból már kettő helyes és az utolsó csak típusban különbözik. Csali és horog hasonló típusúra váltása: Ezek után már csak a súlyokkal lehet probléma. Több 100% felfedezése Ha egy helyen megvan a 100% elindulhatsz a többi helyre. Ugyebár amivel már volt 100%-od, azzal többé nem lesz. Ennek segítségével még gyorsabban fogod megtalálni a helyes kombinációt mint az elsőnél. Miután az összes egy halas helyen horgásztál, meg kell nézni a ratings fül segítségével, melyek azok a helyek, ahol két típusú hal is fogható. Az ötödik helyen már csak négy lehetőség van a csalira, kettő a horogra, és kettő a súlyokra. A legnehezebb hal Amikor már felfedeztél egy szereléket (100%), a súlyának az utolsó számjegye mindig annyi marad. Ennek segítségével könnyen meghatározható, hogy melyik típusú hal lesz a legnehezebb a versenyben. Ha a hal súlya 9-esre végződik, ez lehet a legnehezebb (maximum 199), vagy a legkönnyebb (179). Ennek meghatározása igen egyszerű. Miután meg van a 100% egy adott halfajnál, kattints a 'Rating' fülre a Status Panelen, ahol előjön egy táblázat. Ebben szerepelnek a halak fajtái, a helyek, hogy melyiknél értél el 100%-ot, milyen szerelékeket használtál és a hal súlya. Használd ezt annak meghatározására, hogy azon halak amelyeknek a súlya 9-esre végződnek, azok a legkönnyebbek, vagy legnehezebbek-e. Megjegyzés: A legnehezebb halfajnál nincs esély arra, hogy a súlya 29 vagy 39 legyen 100% után, míg a legkönnyebbnél nincs esély arra, hogy 189 vagy 199 legyen. Pontozás thumb|300px|Eredmények 10 perc játék után az összes játékos pontszámot kap attól függően, hogy: mennyi halat fogott, mennyi a halak összes súlya és még több tényező alapján. A pontszám alapján kapsz fishing tapasztalatot, tokeneket és medálokat. A játék végén egy ablakban tekinthetőek meg az eredmények, ami tartalmazza többek között azt is, hogy a 6 halfajnál mennyi 100%-ot sikerült elérniük. Ha elég jól teljesítesz, felállhatsz a pódium 3 fokának egyikére. Pontozási képlet A pontszám meghatározás ezen kritériumlista alapján történik: mennyi halat fogtál, mennyi nagy halat fogtál, assistok száma, halak összes súlya,tiéd-e a legnehezebb hal, a tökéletes kombinációk száma. Az ismert képlet: Y = A + B + C + D + E + F, ahol: A''' = (70 = 1) (80 = 2) (90 = 3) (110 = 4) (130 = 5) (Maximum 5 pont) '''B = Ngy halak * 2 (Maximum 6 pont) C''' = Nagy hal assist (Maximum 6 pont) '''D = Össz súly / 500 (Maximum 20 pont) E''' = Legnehezebb hal súlya / 60 (Maximum 3 pont) '''F = Helyes kombinációk száma + (1 x perfect tackle medals earned) Y''' = Összpontszám (Maximum 48 pont) '''Megjegyzés: A-F-ig értelmezett pontok lefelé kerekített értékek. Tökéletes szerelék Az alábbi pontok érhetők el a felfedezett 100%-ok szerint: Tokenek Minden 4. fogott hal után jár egy token. Továbbá a 24 July 2012 frissítés következtében token szerezhető még: *Minden fogott nagy hal után (3-ig), *Minden 2. nagy hal assist után (6-ig), *Minden 2. 100% felfedezése után (6-ig). Maximum 2000 tokened lehet egyszerre. Medálok Medálok a következő eredményekért szerezhetőek: *'Junior Angler:' 100% megtalálása 3 halfajnál. *'Master Angler:' 100% megtalálása mind a 6 halfajnál. *'Whopper:' 3 nagyhal kifogása. *'Team Player:' 6 nagy hal assist. Legjobb eredmény A következő eredményekért: *'Legnehezebb hal' *'Legtöbb hal' *'Össz súly' Ha egy játékosnál több éri el a legjobb eredményt (például több játékosnak lesz a legnehezebb hala 199 ami gyakori), mindannyian listára kerülnek, bár a lista osztott helyezés esetén is téged fog hozni. Pódium A győztes és a legtöbb pontot elérő 4 játékos állhat fel a pódiumra. Addig maradhatnak ameddig akarnak. Emote-okat gyakran használnak a pódiumon. Tapasztalat Elképzelhető, hogy elavult, inkább tájékoztatás képpen: Fishing Ruha Tokenekért cserébe a Fishing Ruha részeit megkaphatod bármelyik Fisherman-nél. * A ruha minden darabja 1% bónuszt ad. Ha meg van a teljes szett, akkor kapsz extra 1%-ot, így érhető el a maximum +5%. * Több ruhát vásárolhatsz, ezeket tackle boxban és Armour case-ben is tárolhatod. Nyers hal Tokeneket nyers halra is beválthatod (noted) a Fisherman-nél. lobsters, swordfish vagy swordfish-t kínálnak a szintednek megfelelően. Kiegészítő információk Kapcsolat megszakadása vagy kijelentkezés Ha a kapcsolatod megszakad, vagy kijelentkezel a verseny alatt, miután újra a játékban vagy, a fogott halak listája törlődik de a jelenleg kiválasztott szerelék megmarad. Ha world-öt váltasz akkor már nem kerülsz vissza a versenybe és a belépőjegyedet sem kapod vissza. Halak nevei Halak nevének előtagjai annak függvényében változnak, hogy hol fogod őket. Ezeket az alábbi táblázatban láthatod Zene Ezek a zenék nyithatók a Fish Flingers által. *Stillwater, a várakozó területen. *Saltwater, a dokkoknál. *Freshwater, tó, folyó, part. Apróságok *A kiadás napján Fishing Guild grafikai frissítést kapott. *A terület részeként feltűnik egy vasúti sín, mely a keleti dokk déli részénél válik láthatóvá. *A Fish Flingers név a 'fish fingers' szavak szójátékából eredeztethető. A "Flingers" a horgászat módjára utal (kirepül a hal a vízből) *A criket (tücsök) és a locust (sáska) a játékban barna és zöld színűek, a való életben a tücsök lehet zöld, barna vagy fekete, míg a sáskák általában sárga színűek. Hibák *Korábban az invertoryd jelent meg a Tackle Box menüje helyett, ha a familiarodtól próbáltál tárgyat elvenni. A ki- és bejelentkezés megoldotta a problémát. A hiba eltűnt mióta familiarok nem engedélyezettek a minigameben. *Ha a pódiumon hívtad a familiarod, akkor a familiart körül ölelő fény nem tűnt el amíg nem hívtad újra. A "Follower Details" menü "Call Follower" nem működött, ehelyett a jobb egérgombos megoldást kellett használni. A hiba eltűnt mióta familiarok nem engedélyezettek a minigameben. *Ha a várakozó területen skillcape volt rajtad használhattál emoteokat (annak ellenére, hogy a rendszerüzenet éppen az ellenkezőjét állította. *Amikor Fishing Warderst viseltél, emoteok közben a tested és a lábaid szétcsúsztak. Két héttel később korrigálták a hibát. *Néha a játék az előtt elkezdődik mielőtt a számláló elérné a 0:00-t. Ez 2:00-nél történik, azonban a chat ablakban 1 percről szól az üzenet. A chat ablak mutatja a helyes időt. Néha még mostanában is megtörténik. *A familiar nem jött le a pódiumról amíg ki nem léptél a portálon és úgy nem hívtad. A hiba eltűnt mióta familiarok nem engedélyezettek a minigameben. *Gyakran hibás volt a fisherman által adott nyom, ha a versenyt megelőző 4. és 5. percben kérdezted meg, ezért ajánlatos volt egy kicsit várni. A hibát javították mióta a fisherman csak a játékot megelőző 4. perctől kezdődően adja a nyomokat. Kategória:Distractions and Diversion Kategória:Fish Flingers